New Years
by VeryHungryAuthor
Summary: He kissed her. Passionately, completely claiming her, heart and soul. Hiei/Kagome


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

_A/N: Another one-shot edited and reposted!_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Summary:_ He kissed her. Passionately, completely claiming her, heart and soul.

_**oOo**_

Kagome had risen early this morning. _Much_earlier than usual. It was January 1st, the beginning of the new year and she had to make sure the shrine was in tip-top shape. It was a tradition in Japan that, after New Year's breakfast, people would put on their kimonos and head out to the local shrines or temples to pray for good luck and good health in the New Year.

After collecting all the cards out of the mailbox and taking them inside, Kagome grabbed her cleaning supplies and set about, silently scrubbing the shrine thoroughly as her family slept. Usually it was her mother that did the cleaning but, now that she no longer had any obligations to keep her away, Kagome decided to let her mother have this year off. Besides, she couldn't sleep anyway. Not when she knew that the Spirit Detectives were going to make their way to her shrine today.

She had met the odd band of Spirit World protectors after she accidentally stumbled through the barrier and landed herself smack-dab in the middle of the Demon World. She seemed to have a knack for walking through barriers, especially ones she didn't notice. Unfortunate. And, of course, she had no idea where she was or how to get home but she definitely knew that the demon she landed on top of was unhappy with the predicament. She purified the one she had landed on, but his comrades were not at all happy about that and she was certain that she was done for. Eyes squeezed shut, ready for her impending DOOM, Kagome found that it never came. Peeking between her fingers, she watched as some vicious-looking plants ripped the rest of the demons to shreds.

Kagome had been whisked away by the red-headed avatar through a portal and they were followed by the others. She found herself introduced to Koenma, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and, lastly, Hiei. And, though she tended to be head over heels for the brazen savior, such as InuYasha, Kagome found herself to be more interested in Hiei. Though he was terribly standoff-ish, constantly glaring and rarely spoke, Kagome felt drawn to him. Love was never an easy thing for Higurashi, Kagome. The Gods loved a good laugh at her expense, she reckoned.

She fought with herself constantly, trying desperately to not allow herself to fall for another guy who didn't have the ability to love her back. It was so hard, especially as she got to know all of them better over time. And, after being introduced to Yukina-she had made the connection instantly by the similarities of their auras-jeez, she just couldn't help herself.

Some nights she had nightmares of her travels and she would wake up in tears. She would glance out her window and she could swear that she saw ruby eyes watching her, if only for a moment. Hiei came over almost every day, unless he had a mission, and would do nothing but sit in the God Tree as she swept the shrine. He never really spoke to her, but she always found him to be somewhere nearby. She told herself that it was his job, that Koenma had assigned him to look after her. She forced herself to stop thinking about him so much and, on New Year's Eve, shared a kiss with Kurama.

He had asked her out during the countdown and she had accepted. She had no other offers and he seemed like a nice guy, so what did she have to lose? But, when she had kissed Kurama for that brief moment at the end of the countdown, she could feel Hiei's eyes glaring at them. It sent a cold shiver racing down her spine.

Now, it was New Year's Day, and she could still feel his eyes on her, burning her with their intensity. Why had he stayed? What was it that he wanted from her? She couldn't understand it and it was driving her insane! Glancing at her watch, Kagome made her way back inside to put on her kimono, she didn't have that long to prepare.

Hiei was frustrated. For months he had watched over Kagome, having felt drawn to her from the very moment he met her, and now that avatar was trying to worm his way into her heart. That bastard! Hiei distinctly remembered telling him to _"back the Hell off before I make you into more of a woman than you already look."_ But Kurama had fired back that he had given Hiei plently of time to make any sort of move and all he had done was **stalk** the poor girl. She was attractive, powerful and the guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls, the perfect girl for a demon bandit.

He had watched them kiss last night; the image was burned into his mind forever. That cat-wannabe was putting his lips on the girl that Hiei had warned him away from. He wanted nothing more than to rip the two apart and show Kagome just how a _real_demon should kiss her. But he didn't. He couldn't, not with all the humans in the room. And now the rest of the Detectives were on their way to the shrine and, if Kurama put his lips anywhere near Kagome this time, he would not hesitate to kill him. Kagome was going to be his. He just didn't know how to go about telling her that.

Any train of thought he had before Kagome came back outside was lost the instant he saw her. She was dazzling in her kimono, her hair wrapped in an intricate bun at the top of her head and her body looking more fragile than usual in the light blue kimono. All that cloth made her look small and oh-so-adorable as she fidgeted with her obi. He dropped out of the tree and stared at her, watching her lips turn up in a smile directed at him, and prepared to say…something, but he was interrupted by his so-called friends.

Yusuke gave a whistle, "Wow Kagome! Nice outfit!" And Kuwabara smacked him on the back of the head at the same time as Keiko, causing him to fall on his face.

Yukina shyly complimented on how clean the shrine seemed to be while Kurama moved to stand before her and casually took her hand. Hiei glared when she blushed.

"You look lovely, Kagome." Kurama stated, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Perhaps, though, Yukina and Keiko could help you find a kimono more suitable for today."

Kagome looked down at her outfit and flushed. She was wearing her favorite kimono, one that was designated for spring celebrations. It was a tad out of place, but she really liked it. Though…maybe she should go change.

Turning around to go back inside, Kagome jerked to a stop as her hand was snatched up. Looking back, she saw that Hiei had grabbed her, stopping her from moving.

Her eyes rose to meet his and he said, "You look perfect."

Kagome smiled wide, blinking away the tears that had gathered at the corners of her eyes. In the background, Yukina and Keiko _'aww-ed'_ at just how romantic it was.

Hiei ignored them and Kurama, who didn't seem all that upset to have lost Kagome, and pulled said girl toward him. He looked at her, wrapped up like a present just for him, and kissed her. Passionately, completely claiming her, heart and soul.


End file.
